We're Having A Baby!
by GravityNeko
Summary: AU.{ShuichixYuki} Shuichu is......pregnant? Yuki is the father (of course). Now, it's nine months of hell for both of them! LOL (Stages 1-6.) Warning: Some adult language, shounen-ai, and sexual suggestion. (COMPLETED!)
1. Stage 1: Morning Sickness

**A/N: Hey, GravityNeko here! This idea came to me while I was driving in the car. And like my Inu/Wolf's x-over. I just had to get it down! Here we go.....**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Stage 1**

The faint sound of Shuichi retching in the bathroom was heard all the way into Yuki's office. He ground his teeth at the sound. Everything about that brat was loud! Couldn't he even puke in silence?! His young lover threw up again. The novelist ignored this and continued to peck at the keys with his agile fingers. "Yuuuuukiiii...." His voice was a groan. The blonde bristled; he had no time for this! He had a deadline to make!

"Yuki, please...." Shuichi's pathetic voice mewled. "I don't feel so good." He then threw up again. Yuki sighed in disgust and pushed away from his desk, stalking towards the bathroom with great haste. He threw open the door and glared at the rock star with vehemence. "What?" he asked tersely. The young man was green around the gills, his eyes looking more pathetic than his voice sounded. He gave the appearance of a wasted orphan or refugee child. Yuki's demeanor softened. The brat was truly, really sick. He sighed. _Damn it._ He kneeled down next to his lover... "Tell K I don't think I'll be in today...." He threw up again. "I don't feel so well, Yuki..." His voice was low and weak.

The older man nodded quietly and got up to call the deranged gun-toting American. Kami-sama knew Crawford Winchester wasn't going to like this.... He entered the living room and made a call to N-G Pro for Shuichi's sake. "No, that isn't necessary!" He slammed the phone down after he was done. "How do deal with that lunatic?" He hollered lighting a cigarette.

He heard his young lover up-chuck again then silence.... The older man ventured over and looked down on the pink-haired boy, as he lay slumped over the commode. "Do you need something?" He sounded concerned. "Alka-Seltzer? Pepto-Bismol?" Shuichi shook his head. "No... I think I'm fine now...." He still didn't go to work that day.

**::Next Morning::**

Shuichi again kneeled at the toilet, just like the day before. Yuki could hear it from down the hall. "Are you sure it wasn't something you ate or drank?!" he hollered, both irritated and concerned. "No, Yuki..." He threw up again. "I haven't..." Again. "I haven't drunk anything..." (He means alcohol) And again. "Honest." He got up. The little brat sounded sincere but one couldn't be sure these days. He stepped in the doorway and watched as his lover picked his head from the bowl. He looked sick just like the day before, green coloring to his cheeks. "Guess, I won't be going in today either...."

Yuki gritted his teeth. He had no desire to talk to that disturbed American again! Once more, he could hear food being thrown up. "Are you sure it isn't something you ate?" "But..." Another heave. "I haven't eating anything yet, Yuki...." Yuki frowned. _Something was not right...._

**::Next Morning::**

Again it commenced, and again Eiri Yuki got more worried by his lover's condition. When he was finished throwing-up. Shuichi requested Yuki call Hiroshi Nakano, his best friend since high school and the guitarist of Bad Luck.

Hiro came over in no time flat, booking it all the way from N-G Pro to Yuki's apartment. Yuki let him in. "He's at the kitchen table, I've tried to get the brat to eat but refuses. Afraid for his stomach, I suppose..." He shook his head. "Anyway, I've got a novel to write, you take care of him, all right?" The redhead nodded. "Sure." He said and watched the novelist turn to leave, heading for his office. He listened as the door closed before venturing to the kitchen.

He found Shuichi on a chair, his legs tucked under his body. "You okay. Shuichi?" he asked putting a hand to his shoulder. The vocalist broke down. "Oh, Hiro!" He sobbed. "What's happening to me?" Hiro shook his head. "I don't know... That's why I came here. To find out." Shuichi borrowed himself into his friend's shirt. "My tummy doesn't feel good anymore...." "I'm sorry, Shuichi..." He put hand to the boy's head. "Describe these symptoms to me..." And so Shuichi did.

* * *

They were on their way to the pharmacy. Hiro had taken in all the information Shuichi had given him and made a conclusion but deigned it as utterly impossible. It couldn't be! _But he throws up profusely in the morning without provocation! What else could it be, Nakano?_ "But it's impossible..." He muttered out load. "What's impossible, Hiro?" "Nothing.. Just talking to myself." They zoomed down the streets of Tokyo, Shuichi hanging on back on Hiro's motorcycle, clinging to the guitarist's waist. "Almost there!" "Hiro? Where are we going?" "To the pharmacy...." _I want to test my theory...._

Hiro pulled up in front of the pharmacy and parked his bike, urging Shuichi into the store with him. As he approached the counter, the pink-haired sprite held onto him. He leaned over and quietly asked, "Where do you keep your pregnancy tests?' so Shuichi wouldn't hear. The last thing he needed was the vocalist having hysterics.

The clerk looked at him strangely for a while.

"Pregnancy tests?"

"I heard you." He pushed his glasses up on his face. "Aisle two, next to the prophylactics."

"Thanks."

He went through the store randomly purchasing items. He turned to his friend at one point and said, "Shuichi, why don't you go pick out some Strawberry Pocky, okay?" The vocalist nodded, "Okay, Hiro!" His smile brightened. That was better! He didn't like it when Shuichi was so despondent. The young man ran off excitedly in search of his favorite treat. When he was truly out of sight, Hiro headed for the aisle and began to look at the different pregnancy tests.

He had no idea there were so many! "HIROOOO!" he could hear Shuichi getting closer. _Just pick one, Nakano!_ "Hiiiiiiroooo!" He sounded better. The guitarist grabbed one in a pink box and tossed it into the basket, walking over to meet his friend. "Did you get what you were looking for, Shuichi?" "Sure did!" He tossed not one, but two boxes of Pocky in the basket. "That's okay right!?" "Sure. Look I'll pay for this. Why don't you go wait outside?" " "No problem!" He made a jaunty salute and zipped out the front door. Shuichi was feeling better. This was good....

Hiro made his way to the checkout counter and the clerk rang up in items, still looking at him strangely as he rang up the pregnancy test. The redhead smiled. "What can't guy do something for his girlfriend?" "Yes, but most women prefer flowers..." He looked at Hiro as if he were a big ugly spider. Hiro secretly glared at the man. _That toad._ _Who does he this he is!?_ "Thank you, come again!" He left the pharmacy, gritting his teeth. _The creep!_ "Something wrong, Hiro?" Shuichi asked getting on behind his friend. He smiled. "No, Shuichi, nothing's wrong. Hold this."

* * *

"You want me to what!?" Shuichi hollered in horror. "Shhh! Keep it down, baka!" He pounded the singer on the head. "Do you REALLY want Yuki-san to come in here right now!?" His lip quivered. "No.... Not really." "Good!" "But, Hiro, you can't possibly be serious! This is some sort of joke right? Ha ha ha! Good joke, Hiro!" "It's not a joke, Shuichi. Just do it."

He then left the bathroom, closing the door on the way out.

"What's going on out here?" Yuki asked, an angry look on his face. "Ohh, Shuichi's being stubborn as usual that's all. No need for alarm."

"Just keep it down, will you?" He went back into the room, slamming the door.

* * *

Shuichi did his business and looked at the EPT (error proof test) with trepidation all the while talking to himself. "This IS a good joke! Just wait, it'll turn out pink and we'll all have a good laugh. Funny, funny Hiro! Ha ha ha!" And he waited and waited. Untill...

* * *

"Oh great Kami-sama!" Was heard from inside the bathroom.

Hiro burst in looking frantic. "Shuichi, what is it!?" The boy was sitting on the commode, the pregnancy test lying on the sink. He pointed weakly to it. "It just can't be, this is all some big joke...."

The guitarist crossed over to the sink and gingerly picked up the test and held it up to his eyes. There was no doubt about it....

Blue.

* * *

**A/N: HA HA HA! Well, do you like it? Is it good? I had this wonderful delicious idea. And to think! This is just the first stage, there's four more in all that I plan to go through! The rest should be much more funny! This one came out a little serious for some reason.. Hmm. Well, hope you enjoyed it! Want more? Review then onegai!**


	2. Stage 2: Becoming Moody

**A/N: Arigatou SOOOOOOO much, for those who reviewed this new effort! I'm gonna have LOTSA fun writing this! Yipee! What happens when Shuichi gets moodier than he usually is? Read next chapter to find out!**

**DarkSlayerAngel: Thank you for finding this and reviewing it so quickly and being my first reviewer. YEAH! ::claps hands:: **

**Stepher-chan39: I'm SO glad you enjoy this type of humor! It warms my heart! **

**blackrosebunny451: Thank you! Come here I'll tell you a secret.... My favorite line is "You want me to what?!" -Shuichi Shindou**

**Little Fox Kit: Guess, you'll just have to wait and see.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Stage 2**

Shuichi Shindou sat in a circle of his friends and well wishers. He should have been happy, had not a magnum been pointed at his head. "What's this about you being 'pregnant'?" K cocked the trigger. "Is this some sort of bad joke?" Shuichi smiled. "I only wish it were...." He put a hand to his expanding abdomen. K bent down and poked the mound with his index finger. "Could be a bouncing ball..." "It's not!" The vocalist insisted, insulted. Yuki snorted. This was so stupid it was beyond belief. How so many others could be tricked by that brat is was beyond... "Aniki!" Tatsuha grabbed hold of him. "Congratulations!" "What're you doing here?" "I came as soon as I heard the wonderful news!" He looked at the pink-haired sprite. "Oh, joy, Shuichi!" He grabbed hold of the older boy's hands. "This makes me an uncle!" "Yeah... I guess so, Tatsuha..."

"He's in a little bit of shock still." Hiroshi Nakano said from behind the jubilant new uncle.

Tatsuha turned and grinned. "Yes, I suppose something like this would be unexpected..." He looked from his brother to Shuichi. "Were you to even trying?" (LOL)

Yuki almost choked on the beer he'd been drinking and poor Shuichi turned as red as a tomato.

"Well-I-uh..." He wrung his hands. "That is...."

"Oh, for Kami's sake!" The novelist sputtered. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots!? He's NOT PREGNANT!"

"How do you know for sure?" Hiro asked, leaning against the couch.

"What?"

"How do you know for sure Shuichi's not pregnant...?"

"Hiro..." Shuichi blushed.

"I mean, you didn't actually see the test. Shuichi and I did."

"And for all I know..." He took a drag of his cigarette. "You could both be lying through you're teeth."

"I didn't just throw up for know reason, Yuki...." Shuichi whined.

"Like hell you didn't! Damn brat!"

The vocalist's lip began to quiver. "Does...does this mean you don't love me, Yuki?" "What do you think?" It quivered some more. "I-I just thought now that we have the baby..." "WE DO NOT HAVE A BABY!" He began to snivel. "You don't love me.... And you don't love our baby! Waaaaaaaah!" Yuki went into shock, Shuichi's tears didn't pour out in rivulets this time, but in giant flood gates. "WAAAAAAAH!" "Oh, my...." Noriko Ukai exclaimed, walking into the room. "I've never seen so many tears. Yuki, tell him you're sorry, you bastard!" Pink-haired rock star continued to cry. "How can he not love me!?" He turned to Ryuichi who put his arms around the younger man. "I LOVE HIM SOOOOO! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! HOW CAN HE NOT LOVE ME! WAAAAAAAH!"

"There, there, Shuichi...." The older rock star patted his head. "It's all right."

"Oh, Ryu-chan! AND NOW HE SAYS HE DOESN'T LOVE OUR BABY! WAAAAAAH!"

Yuki was getting more than annoyed by this time. Shuichi's incessant crying was giving him a massive headache.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BABY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO-!"

**WHACK! **

"Quiet, you insensitive jerk!" Noriko-chan hissed, going over to comfort Shu-chan with Ryu-chan.

"Calm down, Shuichi...." She shot a deadly look at the novelist. "Men are just big dumb idiots!"

"Hey!" This came from the rest of the male population in the room.

"Oh! I mean, except you guys."

"This is stupid...." Yuki muttered walking away.

"Why is it stupid for poor Shu-chan to be pregnant, huh? Can you tell me that?" She was in his face.

"He's not-"

"And don't you DARE tell me that he isn't! It's your fault!"

"What?!" He almost swallowed his burning cigarette.

"Yeah, Aniki, you should be ashamed of yourself!" his younger brother put his two cents in.

Mika just rolled her eyes at this whole scene. She, like her brother, found this ridiculous and wasn't about to fall for the boy's trap! "Stupid..." she muttered. She listened a little more to the three, her idiot younger brother raving about how an excellent "mommy'" Shuichi would be. "Are you listing to yourself, Tatsuha?" "Huh?" "I said, are you listening to yourself?" Blank look. "Shuichi's a guy. He can't possibly have a baby." "But pregnancy tests don't lie, Mika-san..." Shuichi spoke up timidly. "Well, it obviously was! Idiots!" She stalked out of the apartment leaving Yuki alone to fight the "baby brigade".

"I agree with, Mika-san..." Fujisaki spoke up. (couldn't leave him out, could we?) "It seems very impossible for a man to give life. I just don't believe Shuichi is what he says he is..."

"WHAT'RE YOU SAYING, FUJISAKI!? SAY IT TO MY FACE!" The pink-haired vocalist screamed out of anger, his emotions going haywire.

Fujisaki moved backwards, hiding behind Sakano-san. "Oh my, oh my, oh my..." One thought he would faint dead away.

Just then the door opened: "Why hello, everyone!"

Yuki groaned; he knew that voice. The last person he needed here to encourage this lunacy. He turned to face his brother-in-law. Tohma Seguchi was all smiles, his hat tipped back on his head, feather-boaed jacket cloaking the rest of his body. "Seguchi. What're you doing here?" "The same as everyone else, I believe, Eiri-san. I'm here to bring congratulations to the expectant mother." He smiled again. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Not you too, Seguchi?"

"Of course! Why would I not attend such a joyous event?"

_You weren't invited. _Neither were the others, but they still came, ne, Eiri-san? Tohma passed a gift to him "To you're future, Eiri-san." Wine. "He's not pregnant..." But Tohma, strangely, wasn't listening. "No more time for talk, I must congratulate, Shindou-san." Yuki gritted his teeth in annoyance. This was becoming REALLY moronic, REALLY fast!

Tohma traveled over to Shuichi and proffered his second gift. (Strange how Tohma's being so nice, isn't it?) "For me?" the rock star asked. The president nodded. "And for your child." "Oh, goody!" He tore into the box. "Baby shower present!" He stopped melancholy. "And I haven't even had one yet..." He lowered his head. "Well, throw you one, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. "Really?!" "Of course! Ryuichi always has time for his BEST friend Shu-chan!" "Yay!" "And I'll help too!" Tatsuha added in. Yuki rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. Just what he didn't need; more Shuichi encouragement from the "idiot brigade"....

"And we'll have it right now!" Ryuichi announced, propping his hands on his hips.

"Right, now! REALLY!?"

"Really!" He grabbed Noriko's hand. "C'mon, Nori-chan! We have to get the supplies—and presents!"

Yuki groaned once more. Just great.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Tohma announced. "I hope you'll be very happy!"

"Oh, we will! Right, Yuki?!"

"He. Is. Not. Pregnant."

"YUKI!" Shuichi hollered. "How can you say that after you made love to me so many times!"

The novelist thought he would die right then and there.

Tohma perked his ears. "Really, Eiri-san? That's most interesting. How many times in a week would you say?" (LOL)

Yuki turned red.

"Not me." He said, blowing off Shuichi's statement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT YOU!? YUKI, YOU BASTARD! OF COURSE IT WAS YOU! WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN, YOU ASS?!"

Tohma's eyebrows arched in amusement. "Hmmm."

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SO SUCK, YUKI!" He was jumping up and down on the sofa when Hiro and Tatsuha grabbed him. "Calm down Shuichi," The raven-haired man chided. "My brother's an ass. Don't let him get to you." He put a hand to the older boy's stomach. "Think about the baby." "Tatsuha's right, Shuichi... You wouldn't want to harm your child, would you?" Shuichi's eyes got sad. "N-no..." He sat down and placed a hand where the younger Uesugi's had been. "I'm so sorry, baby! Mommy's sorry." Yuki rolled his eyes and murmured as he took a drag of his cigarette, "This is dumb. So dumb."

"WHY IS IT DUMB?!" Shuichi began to yell again, arms flailing. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR US!?" His anger segued into tears. "WAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY, BABY! YOUR DADDY DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"Why do I have feeling this is gonna be a LOOOOOONG nine months....." Tatsuha murmured.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOTS?! HE'S. NOT. PREGNANT!"

Noriko and Ryuichi then returned from there, shopping spree. "Well, that was fast!" Hiro announced. "All one stop shopping." "Yeah!" Ryu-chan grinned. "You should see all the wonderful things me and Nori-chan got!" He began to dig into the bag excitedly. "Look, Shuichi!" He pulled out a lovely frilly dress. "This is if it's a girl!" He beamed. "Isn't it cute!?" "Ryu picked it out all by himself. Without ANY help from me." Noriko added, taking out the shower supplies. Ryuichi gave it to Shuichi, the pregnant boy noticing for the first time that Kumagorou was not in sight. "Ryuichi?" "Yes, Shu-chan, na no da!" "Where's Kumagorou?"

The older rock star grinned conspiratorially. "That's the best part!" He ran over to a bag and pulled out something wrapping in a white gauzy fabric, a ribbon tied at the top. "Here! Open it, Shuichi!"

Shuichi tore into like he had Tohma's (present which had been a package of baby booties) and brought out.... "Kumagorou!?" His eyes widened. "Ryuichi...I couldn't!" "Of, you can! It's for Shu-chan's baby girl or boy! It's Ryuichi's present for her or him!" The younger vocalist's eyes began to tear. "Thank you, Ryu-chan... Thank you, so much. This'll mean so much to my baby..." "You're' not pregnant, baka..." Yuki growled under his breath. "You're welcome, Shu-chan." He grinned happily. "Don't forget me!" Noriko intoned. "Oh, right!" Shuichi sat up grinning, tugging on the frilly dress Ryu had given for him for his baby.

"This is from me!" Noriko placed the bag in his lap. "In case it's a boy."

"Thank you, Noriko-chan!"

He tore into the present as well, bringing out an outfit that had kawaii puppy dogs with Pocky sticks in their mouths. "Ooooh, Noriko-chan!" "Yes?" "I love it! He'll look so cute! And so will she!" He went out to hug Ryu and Nori. "Thank you both so much! This is great!"

Everyone was happy, everyone was smiling. Even K. "Well, it seems like you're not faking... Congrats, Shuichi!" "Thanks, K" Everyone except a certain golden eyed, blonde-haired novelist who kept insisting, "He is not pregnant." But no one seemed to notice him that much. All was surrounded around Shuichi, who was bubbly—and to Noriko well-honed woman's eye looked like he had a beautiful glow around him....

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stage 3: Cravings **

**A/N: And to think that's only stage two, and we're still in the 2nd month. Let's skip forward a few shall we? Do you like it? Want more? If so... Review onegai!**


	3. Stage 3: Cravings

**A/N: WOW! So many reviews! Truly, am I flattered! Thanks so much for those who reviewed so far! I really do like this idea.... and I'm glad you enjoy it too! **

**blackrosebunny451, Tate Soyker, Crazi 4 Grasper, Falling Z, dendez-puppy-luv, Kitty in the Box, Dark-Pheonix-Empress, Sephiroth's Killer, Little Fox Kit: So glad you liked it! It is humor, so I'm trying to make this funny as possible. But the thought of Shuichi pregnant is funny on its own, ne?**

**mariklover12: Hey, we random people gotta stick together, right? **

**Kloudy Reignfall: Prompt with the updates? Yeah, I try to be... **

**Stepher-chan39: Give birth? By C-section probably. That's my only solution. I say if it worked for the Governor of California in movie, Junio, why not me! LOL **

**A/N: Okay this is to all of my reviewers. This question has been posed twice to me. Shuichi IS pregnant. How IS it possible for him to be pregnant...I have no idea. Don't want to get that logical; it'll take all the humor out of me. And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you? **

* * *

**Stage 3**

**::3 Months Later::**

Shuichi sat on the sofa, trying to knit something for the precious baby that slept within him. He put a hand on his stomach and smiled. When he had first learned he was pregnant...to say the least, he had been shocked. But now, the vocalist had gotten use to it. He sat the needles down for a moment and picked up an article that had been lying on the table ever since that fateful day.

_::Fateful Day:: _

_"What the hell is this!?" Yuki threw down the magazine Bop Beat, opening it to an article on, who else, Shuichi Shindou._

_Shu-chan picked it up and scanned the article, it read:_

_**Bad Luck's Vocalist on Hiatus? Shuichi Shindou Rumored to be Pregnant?! **_

_The article went on about just this. _

_"H-how did they find out!?" Shuichi shrieked. "Seguchi-sato said he keep everything under wrap! How could this have possibly gotten out!?" "That's what I'd like to know!" Yuki was glaring. "Why are you looking at me like that? It isn't my fault!" "Like hell it isn't!" He turned to walk away. "Hey, you bastard, I didn't get pregnant by myself! You had a hand in this too!" _

"_Not me..." Was his customary reply. _

"_YUKI, YOU BASTARD!" Shuichi got up. "I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD! HOW CAN YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!?" _

_Yuki rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't have time for this.... I'm going back to work." The older man then left with a slam of his office door. _

_::End:: _

Shuichi stayed still for a moment then returned to knitting once more. He hummed gaily, his Yuki could be grumpy ALL he wanted but Shu-chan knew deep down in his heart that Yuki was happy about the baby. He continued to hum for he was so ecstatic. He looked down at the object he was knitting and smiled. _He'd knit a scarf for Yuk next! _The pink-haired sprite giggled.

Now that he was to become a mommy, he had obligations to both his baby and the father of his child. **Ding, dong! **He frowned. "Now, who could that be?" He moved to get up, _I can't, _he thought dismally. "Yuuuukiiiii! A little help here! I can't move!" A door opened from down the hall and the novelist came out. "What?" **Ding, dong! **"I can't get up, Yuki. Would you please get the door for me?" He smiled lovingly. "I would do it myself but....." "Fine, fine."

The blonde-haired man walked over to the door and opened; on the other side stood his pesky brother, Tatsuha. "What're you doing here?" "I've come here to keep our Shu-chan company! Can I-uh have the pleasure of taking your charming wife out, sir?" A book was hurled over the young Uesugi's head. "Shut up! THAT is not my wife!" Shuichi began to sniffle. "Oh, don't pay any attention to him, Shu-chan," He put his arm under the boy's lower back and hauled him upwards to his feet. "Up we go!" He helped the mommy-to-be put down his things. "Hey, isn't this?" He pulled at the shirt Shuichi was wearing.

"Yeah," He nodded. "None of my things fit any more...And Yuki still hasn't gone with me to get maternity clothes...." "Aniki!" "What!?" "He's five months pregnant! How could you not? These shirts of yours won't fit anymore, Aniki!" "Then go buy him some new ones, and quit bothering me. I've got work to do!" **SLAM! **"Well, Shu-chan...I guess it's just you and me. C'mon!" "Wait!" Tatsuha stopped. "Could you get that big bag for me? I get the severe case of the munchies..." The other man nodded. "No problem..."

"Thanks a lot, Tatsuha... This means the world to me."

"Think nothing of it, Shuichi...."

* * *

"What about this one?" his friend held up a held maternity blouse and held it up to Shuichi's growing frame.

He pursed his lips. "Red's not really my color..."

"Okaaay... Let's try something else!"

"Sure, you go ahead, Tatsuha," He replied, reflexively putting a hand to his stomach. Shuichi then began to browse through the rack of maternity blouses, as Tatsuha searched for his _perfect color_.

"May I help you, dear? a sweet voice intoned behind him. He gulped. _Great, just want I don't need._ He plastered on a cheerful smile and turned to face the redheaded sales woman. "Why aren't you the cutest thing? So petite!" She smiled. "Let me find you something that would suit you!" She took Shuichi's hand gently and began to go through the wrack of clothing. "Let's see..." The red-head looked up. "What color are you eyes, dear?" "Violet." "So they are! And what a lovely shade too!"

"Shu-chan! I think I've found something!" Tatsuha said, barging over. "It should look very nice on you." The woman's eyes got wide. "Oh! Is this your wife, sir?" Shuichi turned red. "Sure is!" The raven-haired man grabbed him around the shoulders. "Tatsuha, what do think you're doing...?" Shuichi whispered. "Just play along.." "You have a lovely wife...." "Uesugi-san. Tatsuha Uesgui. And this lovely one is Shuya Uesugi!" "Lovely." The woman gushed. "You two make such a lovely couple!" Tatsuha smiled. "Is this your fist child?" Shuichi moved to protest but his friend interjected. "Sure is." He patted his _wife's _abdomen. "I'm hoping for boy..."

The woman nodded, still smiling. "You had something for me, Tatsu-honey?" Shuichi played up with a smile, making his voice sound feminine. "Oh, right." He held the lavender blouse up to him. "How about this?" "Oh, it's lovely! You have good taste, Uesugi-san! Might I suggest this too?" She showed Shuichi a light blue button up shirt. He fingered them and smiled. "I like both. But I'll need much more than that....Do you have anything thing in black or.... Lime green?" "Why yes!" "Could you?" "It would be my pleasure, Shuya-san." She then rushed off to get the colors asked for. "Sheesh! Are all of them like that?"

"Huh?"

"Women?"

Tatsuha grinned. "Not all. Women aren't bad, Shu-chan."

"I think I'll stick with Yuki. He makes me happy." He smiled. "Do you think Yuki's coming to accept this kid?" Shuichi looked down at his belly. "Yeah, I think he is." His friend chuckled. "What?" "Tatsu-honey?" "Well, what did you expect me to say after you-!" "Here we go, dear! Lime green and black just like you requested." "Thank you...." "Just holler if you need ANYTHING else..." She left. "Don't worry... We will!" He waved his hand and laughed girlishly. "Now, you're over doing it..." "Oh, shut up..." He grabbed Tatsuha's arm. "Come! Help me find some pants..."

* * *

After they were done at the maternity store, Shuichi had a very serious desire to relieve his bladder. "Tatsuha, I've gotta go pee." "So go." "But..." He crossed his legs and looked back and forth between the two doors. "Which one?" "What do you mean?" "I mean WHICH ONE?" He looked at the guy pointedly. He snickered seeing his dliemna. "Oh!" He looked at the female's bathroom... "I suppose, you could go in there...." "But what if they here me peeing funny!" "Then go in the guy's..." "Like this!" He pointed to his stomach. Tatsuha made a face. "Then let's find you a bush to pee behind outside."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

He sighed out of frustration. "Look, I'll take you into the women's restroom..."

"You can't."

"I'll just explain you need me, that your very afraid to be by yourself; this is your first baby."

"I AM AFRAID, YOU IDIOT!" Shuichi yelled. "I wish Yuki was here....."

"Good! That'll make it all the more believable! Let's go Shu-chan..."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Tatsuha said as they made they're way to Yuki's car. He had a black eye where one woman had lost it and thrown a hardback novel at him. "I'm sorry, Tatsuha. How does your eye feel?" He reached up and touched it gingerly, wincing slightly. "It'll be fine." "You sure?" "Yeah. Look don't worry about me! It's you I'm worried about; that was quite allota of excitement, Shu-chan. How's the baby?" He in turn placed a hand over said child. "She's fine." "Well that's good to-She?" "Yeah She." "Did you?" "No, I didn't ask." He smiled. "I just have this feeling, ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." He helped a pregnant Shuichi into the car. "Are you gonna tell Yuki?"

"No." A smile. "I'm gonna let it be a surprise."

* * *

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi announced joyfully, placing his bags on the ground.

No answer.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Tatsuha asked. "Don't want anything to happen to my niece." He nodded his pink-head. "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Sure?" "Yeah!" He started to push him out of his and Yuki's home. "I'll be fine, Tatsu-chan. Just go. I'm gonna finish up on a little knitting." "Okay" He leaned on the doorframe. "I'll see you later, Shuichi!" "Kay!" He shut the door—but instead knitting like he said he was going to, he headed to his lover's study eagerly. He quietly open the door, poking his cute little head inside. "Yuuukiiii.." he sang quietly. "Oh, Yuuukiiii..."

Shuichi tiptoed as much as his new weight would let him and crept up behind the fixated novelist. With great delight he covered Yuki's eyes, "Guess who?" Yuki stopped typing. "Damn it, Shuichi..." "That's correct! And you get the grand prize." "What-?" With more agility than Yuki was aware an pregnant creature possessed, his pink-haired sprite hopped into his lap and began to wrap both arms and legs around his lover. He giggled. "What're you doing?" The blonde murmured, taking off his glasses. "Showing you how much I love you, Yuki!" He looked pointedly down at Shuichi's bulgy tummy. "Like that."

He smacked the other's shoulder and laughed. "Yuki!" He then began to nuzzle the other's ear. Yuki groaned tilting his head to side, giving his young lover better access. Shuichi continued his exploration, and turned from nuzzling to nibbling on the novelist's ear—his Achilles' Heel. The older man stretched in his chair and groaned. "Oh!" Shuichi felt Yuki becoming _very _excited. He giggled. He then nuzzled the other's neck, nipping this time softly at his throat.

Having enough, Yuki turned the table of him and pinned Shu-chan against the edge of his desk, the rock star's arms and legs still wrapped around him. "Oh, Yuki..." His voice came out in groan. His lips came crashing down on the younger man's with much lust. Shuichi thrust hands through the novelist's soft blonde hair, knotting and tugging. "Yuki..." "Hmm." He then thrust his tongue into the vocalist's mouth. The young man went with the flow for a while, but started to push away. "Yuki?" "What?" "I'm...." Yuki started raining hot kisses down Shuichi's neck, trailing to his collarbone.

"H-hungry."

He stopped. "What?!"

"I'm hungry, Yuki."

"NOW!?"

"Well, yeah...." He unlaced his fingers and dropped his legs, his pregnant belly suddenly becoming very obvious.

"Now?" Yuki's voice was hard. "We're just about to go to bed, and you want...food?"

"I can't help that I'm hungry, Yuki."

The novelist smirked. "Aren't I enough of a....snack?"

Shuichi smiled. "Of course, Yuki." He tickled the man under the chin. "But I want REAL food." Yuki sighed, disgusted. "Damn. You got me all horny for nothing!" His lover pouted. "What do you want?" He set Shuichi on his feet. "Something that you can't make here!" "Oh?" "I want....sardines." "Huh?" "You know, Yuki, the little fish the smell awful but taste SO good." "Says who?" The pink haired one pouted again. "Yuki!" "All right, all right, if it'll get us back to screwing later!" "Yuki!" "I'm going!" He followed the novelist to the front door. "Anything else?" "No. Just sardines."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Yuki left, Shuichi dialed his friend Hiro, requesting for the guitarist to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, get him some Strawberry Pocky flavored ice-cream. Hiro had already agree on the second please and said he'd be over in no time flat. Shuichi hung up the phone and got back to knitting his present for his baby. He hummed the Nittle Grasper song, Sleepless Beauty, all the while admiring at the blow-up picture he'd taken at Odaiba amusement park. He smiled. That had been a happy day.

He then looked at another one. A more recent one. He and Yuki were sitting against a blue backdrop, Yuki wearing a black shirt with matching pants while Shuichi, sitting in his lover's lap, had worn grey slacks with a maroon shirt. One of Yuki's arms was thrown over his shoulder; a small smile on his face, while he had sat snuggled against the older man a big smile on his own. He had talked Yuki into it after much begging. Their couple's photo, he'd called it.

**Click!**

Shuichi was broken out of his musings by the sound of the door being opened. _Yuki's home! _"Welcome home, Yuki!" It was not just Yuki however. The novelist had a frown on his face; the source of that frown was Hiroshi Nakano. "Hey, Hiro!" He waved from his spot on the couch. "Oi, Shuichi! Got that ice-cream you wanted!" "I thought I asked you if you wanted anything else..." He muttered, putting his own bag down. "Didn't I?" "Well, yeah... But I changed my mind and decided to call Hiro. You didn't mind, did you, Hiro!?" "No, Shuichi...I didn't mind."

"Yummy!" He tried to get up. "Hiro, could you....?"

"Sure!" He went over to help his friend off the sofa.

"Yuki, get me spoon ,would you?"

The novelist muttered. "Just think I could have been getting laid, if your stomach hadn't intervened..." He entered the kitchen with Shuichi and Hiro following. He took a spoon out of the drawer. "Spoon." He tossed it on the table. "Now, go get the sardines please." "Get it yourself!" "YUKI! You know I can't!" He grumbled and went to get the horrible smelling little fish. Yuki came back and slammed them down on the table and sat back to watch Shuichi. The pregnant pink-haired vocalist set to his task with gusto.

First, he took the top off the ice-cream, then he pulled the top off the sardines... Next—much to the other's disgust—he poured the whole tin of sardines ON TO the Strawberry Pocky flavored ice-cream. "Yum!" He began to dig in after this. Hiro and Yuki traded sick looks, both turning quite green. "Me first-!" He shouted, as Yuki pushed him out of the way, "My house!" Their feet sounded further away as they raced to get to the bathroom.

Shuichi, however, was not in the least bit aware of this he was too busy munching down on his odd concoction. "Mmmm. Yuki, you should get this for me more often! It's good! In fact, you should try it!" Throwing up was heard in the background.

"Huh. What's with them?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Growing Ugly? **

**A/N: Yeah, I know the cravings part was VERY late. But I liked to take Shuichi maternity shopping with Tatsu-chan, Shuichi's shopping buddy! And I know SARDINES AND STRAWBERRY ICE-CREAM! YUCK! I could puke just thinking about it too. Well, hope you liked this chapter! It was longer than the other's for some reason.... Review onegai! **


	4. Stage 4: Growing Ugly?

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! ::waves madly:: **

**A/N: R****eviewers.. ::sighs:: Mistress GravityNeko is very tired having to repeat herself. puppy eyes Please read the Author's Notes, they'll help you in the long run, and save me from repeating stuff. Arigatou! ::bows:: **

**Thank you: mariklover12, blackrosebunny451, Shos-lady, Kitty in the Box, Raining Your Blood, **   
**xangel of death sarah. **

* * *

**Stage 4**

**:: Two Months Later:: **

"...Michibiku ko tobagai koborete shimiwa you ni....." Shuichi sang gaily as he began to hang new curtains in Yuki's study.

_"You are not putting the baby in there!" Yuki had ground out. "Where the hell am I suppose to work?" __"Where's the baby suppose to sleep, Yuki..." Shuichi had reasoned. "She's gotta have some place to call her own." __"So put her in the bedroom... No wait that's even worse! The livingrooom..." _

_"YUKI!"_

_The novelist groaned, hearing a lecture about the baby about to come up. "She needs to be near us, Yuki! The baby needs her own enclosed space. And the study is the best thing we have!"_

Yuki hadn't conceded, not by far. Shuichi was being a sly little fox behind his lover's back and had ordered Hiro to bring over the curtains he had ordered. He reached up on his tip-toes to hang the gauzy curtain with pink bunnies on it when he somehow lost his footing, and...

"Baka!" Yuki hissed his ear, catching him as he fell off the step stool.

Shuichi felt himself hit a soft wall of chest, his lover's arms wrapped around him, cushioning the baby. "What did you think you were doing, you damn brat!"

"I was just..."

"You could have hurt yourself...." He then whispered. "Or the baby!"

The pink-haired sprite heard this fortunately. "Yuki...." He clasped his hands together. "You do care for the baby!" The other man pulled a face. "Yuki, I love you so much!" He glomped onto his lover. "Yuki..." The older man looked at the other with lust in his amber eyes. He bent down and captured Shuichi's lips with his, backing him up against the far wall. His young lover mewled, arching his back and tangling his small hands in Yuki's blonde hair. As their kiss became more intense the expectant mother tugged on the novelist's hair. To say the least, they were really getting it on!

"Well..." A soft voice spoke. "Am I interrupting anything?"

They froze.

Yuki turned his head to look Tohma Seguchi in the eye. He began to growl like a wild beast. "Seguchi! What the hell are you doing!?" Shuichi's leg was still resting on his hip, and a hand still up the older man's shirt. "Seguchi-san...." He breathed out, dropping his leg. "Oh," A smile. "Don't let me disturb you." "Got an eyeful, didn't you?" Yuki asked. "Not too much." Tohma sauntered over, pulling out the chair to Yuki's desk and sitting on it. He looked at the curtains Shuichi had been carelessly hanging. "Did you pick these out, Shindou-san?" The other nodded. "Yes..." "They're very...you." "Thank you, Seguchi-san." "And the baby?" The president looked down to his abdomen. "Is she well?" "As well as can be expected! She's getting very energetic!" He got more animated when discussing the baby.

"Really?"

"Yes. She's been moving around allot!" He put a hand over the baby.

Yuki watched this mindless exchange between the two. Even Tohma had been too peppy upon hearing of Shuichi's pregnancy. It was all too weird.

"Well, that's good to know."

"Hey!" Shuichi brightened. "Wanna feel her kick?"

"Oh, that isn't necessary, Shindou-san...."

"No, really! I want you to feel her! You too, Yuki!"

He just rolled his eyes as always.

The energizer bunny felt around with his hand, waiting. "Ah! There!" He grabbed Tohma's hand and put it to his stomach. "Did you feel that!?" "No..." "Just wait!" He pressed the keyboardist's hand closer. "Just wait..." They waited. "Oh!" Tohma exclaimed. "You felt it!" The platinum blonde nodded. "Isn't it the most AWESOME feeling, Seguchi-san!?" He took his hand away. "It's certainly up there, Shindou-san." "Yuki, you next!" "Some other time...." "But, Yuki..." Shuichi's face crumpled. "Now, Seguchi! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" The president of N-G pro smiled. "No reason." He lifted a bag. "Mika-san asked me to give this to you and Shindou-san." "What's this?" Yuki didn't take it. "More charity?"

"Yuki!"

A chuckle. "I hardly think having us help provide for your child--our niece--is charity, Eiri-san..."

His eyes narrowed. "Keep it! I can provide for my own damn child!"

"Yuki..." The words were out; the novelist couldn't call them back.

He looked into his young lover's star-struck eyes. "You REALL TRULY care!"

The blonde scowled.

"Yuki." Shuichi giggled. "You know if you make a face like that for too long it'll freeze that way. Tee hee!" He covered his mouth. "I wouldn't want THAT to be the first sight our baby sees."

"Now!" Yuki turned to Tohma. "We'll not be needing that. I make more than enough to get by on Tohma and you damn well know it! I can certainly buy some things for my kid!" "Whatever you say, Eiri-san..." He left the room with a strange smile to his lips. "Yuki!" The kawaii pink-haired brat exclaimed again! "This is SO great! You care about me AND the baby! I love you. Yuki..." The novelist held him at arm's length. "So you've said..." He then went to light a cigarette. Shuichi smacked it from his lips. "YUKI!" "What the hell was that for!?" "Yuki... I thought we'd discussed this al ready! Smoking's bad for the baby!

He frowned.

"Oh, c'mon, Yuki. Don't be stubborn. It's for our baby." He smiled encouragingly. "Do it for the baby, okay?"

The other sighed. "Fine."

He crushed out the cigarette.

"How long have you been smoking behind my back, Yuki? How long have you been subjugating our baby to that filth!?"

"Wow, big word."

"Don't change the subject with me, Eiri Uesugi!" Woa! When Shuichi started using his real full name, Yuki had learned this was when trouble was going to start.

He groaned, just thinking about the headache he was going to get by the time the pregnant one was done ranting on him. "You've got allota nerve smoking when I expressly forbade you not to!" Shu-chan yelled, trailing his lover out of the office and into the living room. "Who do think you are to ignore strict rules **I** have set!? I'm just trying to keep our baby healthy! Is that such a crime!? But you've gotta be so damn pig-headed and do it anyway... I don't know even WHY I bother!" Here came the tears. Yuki turned around. He was going to have a migraine by the time those tears were all dried out. "Do you hate me that much, Yuki? Am I and the baby such a bother?" He sniffled. "It's because I'm not thin and so petite as I use to be, right?

"I'm all big and fat and ugly...." He let out a long wail. "An you don't want me anymore! Isn't that right? Just tell me so! Tell me you don't want me because my feet and ankles are swollen and when we make love, you have to be on the bottom, and you hate that! And you hate meeeeee!" More tears.

Yuki began to feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. He gripped the sides of his temples and gritted his teeth. _Not this_. Shuichi ran off to their bedroom and locked the door with a **SLAM** and a **CLICK**. The novelist stomped over to it and began banging on the door. "Damn it, Shuichi! Open this door right now!" "No! Go 'way, Yuki! I don't want you to see me! I'm ugly!"

The blonde growled. This was why he'd always been careful not to get any of the women he'd been with pregnant! He'd heard the "horror stories" some men told of possessive psycho women, overloaded on their own hormones. Now this! He knew living with Shuichi would come back to bite him in the ass one day. What's next? Rape? He pounded on the door again. "Open this DAMN DOOR, SHUICHI, OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" "GO 'WAY, YUKI! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU NOW!" Oh, this was cute... They were now having a screaming match. "Fine! Stay in there, you damn brat! I've got work to do!" He stalked to his office and slammed the door.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, the pink-haired sprite lay sniffling on the bed. His tear-stained face burried in Yuki's maroon pillow."Stupid, Yuki...."" Shuichi sobbed. "He's such a jerk!" He caught his breath. "But....I still love him, baby..." He put a hand to his stomach. "I love him with ALL of my heart AND soul!" Shuichi's heart ached so for the one known as Eiri Yuki...

* * *

Yuki stopped typing. His young lover was crying. The sound had never bothered him before (that's when he was entirely a heartless bastard). Now it hurt. It REALLY hurt. He pounded on the keys, attempting to block the painful sound out of his head by the rhythmic typing. Still he heard it. He gritted his teeth. Damn it! He got up and left his office, pressing his ear to the bedroom door. "I love him with ALL my heart AND soul!" He heard. The novelist knocked. "Shuichi..." No answer. He knocked louder, thinking the sprite hadn't heard him. "Shuichi!" Nothing again. He shut his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Oh, c'mon, Shu-chan... Answer me damn it!" **Click!** The door opened and there stood his pink energizer bunny. 

His face softened. "Hello, Yuki... " Shuichi looked absolutely adorable. And the fact that he was with child, didn't diminish Yuki's desire for the little brat. "I'm done crying." "That's good, Shu-chan...." "Yuki..." He went into the other's arms willingly, snuggling deep. "You brat. Just because you're a little BIGGER than usual... It doesn't change my feelings for you. You can be such a baka." He kissed the top of the sprite's head.

**::That Night:: **

Shuichi was nestled in his lover's embrace, sighing contentedly as moonlight shone down on them both through the open blinds. One of Yuki's arms was thrown over his expanding tummy, a hand resting on his thigh. "Yuki?" "Hmmm..?" "I love you." "So you've said." "Don't you believe me?" His voice was small. "I believe you, Shu-chan..." "But....you've never said you love me, too...." The other man didn't say anything for awhile; he just lay there breathing calmly. "Yu-ki?" "Yes, baka..." "Tell me you love me." "In time, Shuichi..."

The boy started to pout.

"I **do **care for you..."

He sighed, guessing he'd have to be content with that, but knowing deeply what Yuki _really_ meant. He would never come out and say aloud. He just wasn't that type of per- "Oh!" He exclaimed, reaching his hand down towards his navel. "What?" "Yuki, feel!" His lover complied. He said nothing for a moment then, "Shuichi... If that's a boner, I'm going to seriously be pissed." "YUKI! Why do you have to ruin all the beautiful moments!?" "Shut up, baka..." He kissed the top of his pink head and smiled.

"The baby's moving...."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stage 5: Nesting Period**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter..four done! HAHAH. Don't you just love that last line!? I thought of it while driving home today. I crack myself up! Well, did you like it? Enjoy the fluff!? Well... You know what to do! Review onegai! **


	5. Stage 5: Nesting Period

**A/N: WOW! Like I said before, VERY flattered and totally overwhelmed by the review. Onegai SOOOO MUCH! You like me, you really like me! ::throws kisses and hugs reviewers:: Onegai! Without you this story would not be possible! **

**Thanks to: Clueless97, dendez-puppy-luv, Little Fox Kit, mariklover12, ****blackrosebunny451, ****Kibethan, KendoSakuyamon, Soralover1, tokyo kitsune, Kitting in the Box, ****Kloudy Reignfall****, Juli, the one who posses Insanity, and lordkagome.**

**zafiro a carrillo: I'm glad for that too. I don't think Yuki would be so shallow and unfeeling. I TRULY believe that Yuki loves Shuichi, but as has been said, he has a hard time expressing his feelings because of how he was betrayed years ago. (If anyone's seen the anime?) **

**raenef: Yes, that last line was spoken by Yuki. **

* * *

**Stage 5**

**:: A Month Later:: **

"What're you doing here?" Yuki asked, looking angrily at his brother.

"What I always do when I come by.... What do you think I come here to see your ugly mug? Oh, Shu-chan!" Tatsuha hollered, carrying a bouquet full of roses.

The novelist frowned. "What the hell are those for?"

"The expectant mother."

"And why the hell did you all the sudden start bringing flowers?"

"No special reason..." He grinned. "Oooooh, could the great Eiri Yuki possibly be jealous?"

"Shut up!" He turned around. "Anyway, you can't see the brat.

Tatsuha's face fell. "Why not?"

"The bunny is still sleeping..." He took a drag of his lit cigarette. His younger brother's eyes widened. "I'm gonna tell, Shu-chan!" "Like hell you will!" "You're not supposed to be smoking with the baby coming, Aniki." He took the cigarette out of his brother's mouth and ran it under the faucet. "You know that." Yuki sighed. "I can't help it; this new novel has got me so stressed out." "So do something else, instead polluting your baby's lungs..." "What do you-?" He tightly started to say when....

"Yuki!"

He didn't respond.

"Yuuuuukiiiiiiii!"

"Great, the bunny's up. Stay right here!" He stalked over to the bedroom and flung the door open. "What?"

Shuichi, very much pregnant, his stomach as big and round as a beach ball, struggled to sit up. "You-you weren't here in bed with me and I got worried..." He was trying to draw his knees up but wasn't succeeding. "Baka. You know I have to write." "I was thinking...." "Hm?" "I don't like the name!" "What?" "I don't like the name we decided on a week ago..." "We decided? You mean, _you _decided. _We_ didn't decide anything..." "Whatever..." The bubble-gum haired young man shrugged his small shoulders. "I still don't like it..."

* * *

_"Yuki?" He said, lifting his head from the baby names book he'd been looking at._

_His lover was lying on his side, obviously trying to shield his eyes from the light. _

_"Yuki!" He leaned over and poked him. _

_"Hm-What?" _

_"What do you think of the name Mariko?"_

_No answer. _

_"YUKI!" He poked him again more forcefully._

_"What!?" His lover rolled over to his left side to face Shuichi. _

_"I said, what do you think of the name Mariko?"_

_Blank look. _

_"Or how bout..." He flipped a couple pages. "...Sumi, or Keiko, or, Tomiko...." _

_"Quiet!" _

_"Well?"_

_He closed the book. _

_"I know! How about Sakura!? Sakura's a wonderfully lovely name! Don't you think so, Yuki?" "Whatever you want.... Just let me sleep...." The pink-haired sprite smiled. "Sakura Uesugi it is then!" _

* * *

That had been a week ago. Now he didn't like the name Sakura so much. He had a better one. "Ichigo!" "What?" I like Ichigo, Yuki! Ichigo Uesugi!" "Remind why the kid has to have my name...." "YUKI!" "Oh right, now I remember..." He touched his head. "Fine! Whatever you want..." "Mmm-hmm. I like it a lot!" "That's great... Your fan-club is waiting for you...." "Fan club?" "Shu-chan, are you up yet!?" Tatsuha stuck his head in the door. He grinned and walked lazily over to the rock-star. "So, Shu-chan..." He sat down on the bed. "How are you today?" Shuichi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, a hand reflexively going to his abdomen. "I'm fine..." "No movement on the homeward front?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Still a month to go."

"Ah! That's right, but you never know. The koi could be early," He patted Shuichi's tummy.

"You think so Tatsu-chan?"

"Never know."

**WHACK! **"Don't fill his head with ideas, you pain! Or he'll be running around worrying like a chicken with his head cut off." "The doctor DID say that was a probability, Yuki." "It hasn't happened yet, has it?" "No..." "Then don't think about it.... So far the baby isn't due for another month." "Just relax, Shuichi..." "I can't." He shook his head. "Could someone help me up!?" Tatsuha complied, leaning over and supporting Shuichi by the small of his back. "Great! Now I'll never here the end of this! Nice going, Tatsuha!" Yuki growled. "Be nice, Aniki..." His younger brother murmured as he passed him. "You wouldn't want Shuichi to know what you've been doing, would you?" "That's blackmail." Yuki's eyes were steely. "I know."

They hobbled down the hall way and stopped at the study. "Wow!" Tatsuha smiled. "Was the design your idea, Shuichi?" He blushed and nodded. "Yeah... Aren't bunnies cute?" "Adorable. Your daughter will love it." "You guys keep saying she, what if it's a boy." Yuki interjected. "It's not going to be." His voice was firm; he sounded so sure. "You're sure about that..." "Yes! The tummy's all wrong, Yuki." "Tummy?" He arched an eyebrow. "Yes. Tatsuha would you fetch me that book of the white dresser?"

"Sure, Shu-chan."

He rushed off into the nursery, leaving Shuichi to lean against the wall, breathing heavily. Yuki noticed this, his lover's face ever so pale. "Hey! Are you all right?" He walked forward and put a hand to his head, searching the other's amethyst eyes. "You don't look so good. Maybe I should call the doctor..." He started to walk off. The smaller man grabbed his wrist. "No. That's not necessary. I'll be fine, Yuki... I'm still just very sleepy, I guess." "Have it your way..."

"Here it is, Shuichi!" Tatsuha held out the thin hardcover book. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, Tatsuha.... Thank you...." He took it and flipped. "It says in here there are ways to tell if your baby is gonna be a boy or a girl. There's one way I'd stake everything on!"

"Which way is that?"

"This one!" He pointed to a passage in the book.

He read it. "I don't understand."

"Americans believe that if it's a boy it looks like what they call a foot ball," He pointed to the picture of the football. "If it's a girl it looks like a beach ball or basketball." He touched his stomach. "And I'm pretty big; but more round like a beach ball than anything else."

"Oh..."

"Now if you don't mind...." He pushed passed Tatsuha, hobbling his was into the livingrooom. "What's with him?" The young Uesugi asked. "Beats me."

They followed Shuichi into the livingrooom where they found him in the closet where Yuki stored the cleaning supplies. "Shuich no baka, what're you doing now?" He turned his head. "Could you get that rag for me? The spray for dusting?" The novelist sighed. "Fine..." He walked over, one hand in his pocket and reached up with the other to bring down the objects his young lover had asked for. "Here."

"Thank you, Yuki..."

The two brothers then watched as Shuichi started to dust the furniture around him. Swabbing everything carefully yet manically; being very thorough to say the least. He stepped it up a pace when he went to get a kerchief for his head. Tatsuha seeing Shuichi wasn't up for anything fun left at this moment.

The blonde, on the other hand, watched his young lover scurry around, gathering magazines that were thrown carelessly about and such. He snorted. "I'll be in my office if you need me." "Whatever, Yuki...." He continued to clean, his back to the older man.

* * *

He made it to his office (his child's nursery) and turned on his laptop, waiting for it to warm up. As he did so he went back out to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee. He decided that he would have at least ten chapters done by the days end. Letting Tatsuha into his home had all ready set him back by a half an hour. He looked to his left and found Shuichi on his knees, scrubbing the floor old-style with yellow oven gloves up to his elbows. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He yelled, rushing over to drag the rock star off his knees. "You're such an idiot!"

"Yuki! The floor's filthy! I have to clean it!" He grunted as he pulled at the resisting Shuichi. "You can clean the damn floor all you want when you're NOT pregnant!" The pink-haired sprite struggled with him; Yuki's size winning over poor Shu-chan's impregnated state. "Now, sit down and watch some TV, maybe your music video will be on." He lifted the remote and clicked on the television. "There! Now, don't move."

He then headed for the kitchen to prepare his java. Shuichi stayed on the couch all through the coffee was being made. Silently, watching the music channel, humming to himself to pass the time with eyes ticking back and forth between the TV and his lover. It wasn't until Yuki came out of the kitchen and locked himself in the office that he got back to the brisk cleaning of the house. He dug into the coat closet and pulled out the vacuum sweeper and started vacuuming the hardwood floor.

* * *

The blonde listened as the noisy sound the sweeper made, gritting his teeth. Damn him. Hadn't he said-! Why didn't the little bonehead listen! He slammed his palm against the desk and got up, throwing open his study door. "Damn it, Shuichi! I thought I told you to rest!" The vacuum cleaner turned off miraculously and Shuichi barged over to Yuki, sponge in one hand, bucket filled with water in the crook of his arm and other cleaning supplies balance on top of that.

He swept passed his lover and immediately got down to business. Yuki turned around. "What do you think you're doing?" "Cleaning. Don't you know it's filthy in here? Don't you clean, Yuki?" Shuichi set to first scrubbing the floor... "I told I don't want you down there, damn it!" "Excuse me..." He pushed past the other man and began to dust the top of the desk, laptop and all. He lifted it to clean under. "Hey, watch it!" The whirlwind left as quickly as it had come, taking with him all the supplies, leaving the room with a fresh piney scent.

"What the hell..." He murmured, slumping down in his chair and putting his hand through his blonde hair.

The vacuum started up again.

"Oh, no," He clutched his head, feeling a migraine about to occur.

He set back and pinched the bridge of his nose, the pregnancy books on his bookshelf being caught out of the corner of his eye. Hmmm. Yuki got up and crossed the length of the room, taking off a particular book from the shelf. _The Nesting Period_. The title intrigued him. He cracked open the book and went back to his desk to read: _"When a female becomes pregnant, there is a stage during this pregnancy in which the she begins to clean the house voraciously, preparing for her child. This is called the nesting period." _The novelist smiled and shut the book.

So that's what the big fuss was all about.

The brat was nesting.

The door opened once more, Shuichi barging once more into the room. He pushed Yuki away from the desk, sliding the vacuum sweeper under it, humming. The older man gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Shuichi..." "'Excuse me, Yuki!" He pushed the chair back forward and began to vacuum behind the novelist. How ever the hell was he going to finish his book with-with...This! His teeth clenched.

_Let this child come, and let her come quick! _

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stage 6: The Birthing **

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 5 done! Hope you liked it! You know what to do! Review onegai! **


	6. Stage 6: The Birthing Part I

**A/N: Yay! This chapter will be in two parts, I've decided. After this there will be one last chapter. I'm SO happy! Thank you one and all who reviewed Chapter 5. To tell you the truth, I was very unsure of it.... But I'm glad you like it! Phew!**

**Thank you: Alana-Star/SugarCat, lordkagome, dendez-puppy-luv, Puchiko, MC-88, Kitsune's Grrl, goku-the-saru, blackrosebunny451,** **DarkSlayerAngel, Tikigirl123, Kibethan, **

**Tate Soyker****: Baby's name? You'll see.... I don't plan on releasing it till the final chapter (not this one, the the last one). Shhh! Surprise. **

**mariklover12: Thank you. And yes I did mean 10 chapters. Perhaps I went over board.... Heh heh. **

* * *

**Stage 6 **

**::Ninth Month::**

"Yuki?"

No answer.

"Yuuuuki?"

Shuichi sat up, nudging his lover, his stomach clenching. He gritted his teeth. _I don't feel so hot. _The young rock star leaned over to turn on the bedside light. He could here the novelist groan. "So you are up?" He leaned back over and poked Yuki again. "Yuki, get up." **Poke, poke. **The blonde groaned, tossing his pillow over his head. "Go back to sleep, Shuichi." "I-I can't. I don't feel good..." **Prod, prod. **"Yuki... I think the baby's coming...." His lover turned. "Huh? Wha-?" His voice was still sleepy. Shuichi felt the man lean over to check the clock. "It's two in the morning." "I know. Tell that to the baby."

"What!?" The novelist sat up briskly in bed.

"As I've been saying, the baby's coming. She's coming, Yuki!"

Sleepily, the man threw back the covers and got out of bed; still dressed in his clothes he'd worn the day before. "Yuki?!" "Thought this might happen; save me the hassle of putting this crap on now." He paced back and forth. _He'd never had a baby before! What the hell was he supposed to do!? _"First, Yuki, you might want to call my doctor..." Shuichi suggested. "Right!" He started out of the room. "Doctor. Call the damn doctor." Yuki stopped and pivoted. "And tell him what?" The pink-haired one sighed. Was he really that oblivious to the whole process? "Give me a break, brat! I've never done this before!" "Tell, them I'm going into labor—I think—and we're on our way to the hospital..."

The man nodded and started to make the call.

Shuichi could hear his lover from far away. He smiled. Oh, how he loved Yu- He winced. "Damn! That doesn't feel good!" Shuichi lifted his eyes. "Hurry up, Yuki! The baby won't wait!" "I'm coming! Just one damn minute! I've only got two frickin' hands!" "Hurry it up, Yuki!" "I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn it!" He stared into his lover's eyes as he entered the bedroom. "Guess we'd best get you into some clothes." "My black stretch pants by the door and the lavender blouse." Yuki, unusually complied,. "You're a real slave driver, you know?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm the one who's pregnant! Get me my damn suitcase!" He was becoming very agitated by this point.

"Quiet, baka!" Yuki was helping Shuichi into his strech pants. "I'm trying to think... Damn you..."

"Well, damn you too, Yuki! This is all your fault!"

"Here we go again...."

"Just put my damn blouse on," The novelist did so. "Oh! And get my overnight suitcase."

After Shuichi was buttoned up and ready to go, Yuki helped his lover to the door, holding the suitcase in one hand and grabbing the pink-haired sprite with the other. "Yuki!" he exclaimed as they were about to go on the elevator. "What!?" "I forgot Kumogorou!" "Forget it!" "But I want it, Yuki!" He sighed heavily and hopelessly. "Fine, damn it!" He set the suitcase down and rushed back into the apartment, looking for the stupid stuffed bunny. _Where the hell is it? _He came back out into the hall. "I can't find it." Shuichi's eyes looked him over. "Look hard. He should be in the nursery, Yuki." The novelist snorted, rushing back into the house just to get the toy.

He found it amidst a pile of other stuffed creatures and exited the domicile with it, locking and slamming the door behind him. "Hurry, Yuki!" "I'm coming!" He growled. "I don't think the baby can hold." "Well tell her to do it anyway! I'm not gonna have this kid in this elevator." It was obvious the great Eiri Yuki was scared and nervous. This was a riot! Well, it would it have been funny had not a child been pressing down. He ran into the elevator and slapped the **floor 1** button.

The lift seemed to take forever.

"Ohhhhh, why is it taking so long?" Shuichi began to sink against the wall. "I don't think..."

"HOLD IT!"

"Yuki, this isn't like going pee...."

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor, much to the relief of both Yuki and Shuichi. With a suitcase in one hand, he held Shuichi's arm, steadying the expectant mother as he made his way to Yuki's car. _Damn it... Let's hope we make it in time.... _

* * *

All the way there Shuichi moaned and complained, holding his swollen abdomen. "Yuki?" "No! You are absolutely NOT having that baby here!" "But what if-?" He swerved, pulling ahead of another car and laying down on the gas pedal, going 100 miles per hour. "Do I look like I have the proper equipment? How do you think you were gonna have that kid!?" Shuichi moaned again. The novelist, nervous, accelerated the mileage, hitting close to a hundred and thirty this time. **Woo Woo Woo Woo!** "Aw, shit..." He groaned, catching police lights in his rearview mirror. "I don't need this now!" 

He pulled over, making sure his and Shuichi's seat belts were fastened, looking then in the rearview mirror once more. "Now let me do the talking." Shuichi groaned, slinking low in his seat. "Sure. Whatever." A tear rolled down his cheek. "It hurts, Yuki." He started to sob; the baby was getting to him. Yuki sighed. Damn if he couldn't stand to here Shuichi cry! The novelist watched as the Tokyo police officer approached the car slowly, drawing out a pad out of his jacket pocket. He listened to his young lover's rapid breathing. "Deep breaths, baka..." The tone nor the name was neither insulting; in fact it was quite endearing and loving...

The officer approached, leaning into the open window. A flashlight came from the opposite side. He obviously had a partner. "What's your rush, sir?" His voice was steely. Yet, before Yuki could reply. "I found the cause..." The other voice said with a smile. "There's bread baking in this oven over here, Aomori." "Huh?" The man lifted his own flashlight, peering into the passenger's seat. Shuichi sunk low breathing fastidiously once more. "Shu-chan..." Yuki publicly reached out to touch his young lover's hand. "Are you all right?" "No.. You bastard." "Well, well...." The officer chuckled. "Isn't she a frisky one?"

"You'd be too if-!"

"Shu-chan!" He wanted to avoid confrontation if all possible.

"Can we give you an escort, sir?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

"YUKI!"

"And step on it!"

"Right away, sir!"

The officers rushed back to their car and switch on the sirens! "YUUUUKIIIII!" Shuichi wailed in pain, clutching his stomach. "IT HURTS!" "So what do you want me do to about it!?" "MAKE IT GO AWAY!" "Like how?" "Undo what you have done to me!" He snorted. "A little late for that, isn't it?" The pink-haired sprite whimpered pitifully once more.

* * *

"IT HURTS!" Shuichi hollered once more as they wheeled him into the hospital ER. "Yes?" the nurse said, looking down at the pained face in the wheel chair. "Shuichi Shindou." Yuki's voice was firm. "Ah, yes..." She flipped through her charts. "Shindou-san. Come right this way. You as well, Yuki-san." The blonde nodded and wheeled his lover behind the nurse, listening to the painful gasps the boy was making. He winced and set his lips together. The nurse took over, seeing Yuki faltering. "Will you be all right?" "I'll be fine!" Was the stoic novelist's reply. "What about you, Shu-chan?" Shu-chan shot him a nasty look. "I'll get you later..." He pulled back, eyes wide.

* * *

Yuki sat down across from him, staring at Shuichi and the bunny stared back at him. "Do you-?" "The pain's subsiding for the moment, Yuki... I'm..." "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! You have nothing to apologize for. You were in pain, Shuichi." A nurse, a brunette, bustled into the room to check the boy's vitals. "Well, I see we're looking well." "What's next, nurse?" Shuichi asked. "Only one thing left. Just wait." She left. "Wait..." The sprite sighed. "But... I can't have it...like women do. Wouldn't that take less?" "Guess not." He sighed again, laying back on his propped up pillow. "Yuki..." "Hmmm." "I'd like some ice-chips..... Could you get those for me? My throats so dry." 

"Sure... Whatever you want, Shu."

Eiri Yuki got up, pushing himself up from his knees and ventured out into the hospital hallway. His eyes ticked from side to side. He hoped to catch that nurse.

The novelist reached the station and waited for her to acknowledge him. She picked her head up. "Yes, sir? What can I do for you?" "Shuichi Shindou, in room 250, would like some ice chips..." "Right away, sir." She complied with a brilliant smile. Yuki waited silently for the nurse to return with the cup full of ice-chips, watching the people pass in the hall. His eyelids drifted down over his amber eyes. _Kami-sama....Please let him pull through this...Let that baby be beautiful and healthy; I don't care who the hell she looks like... _"Yuki-san, Yuki-san..." Something nudged his arm. "Huh?" He was shaken out of his silent pleading to the gods.

"Yuki-san." Something was placed in his hand. "You needn't have stayed here. I would have gladly brought it up to the room."

He shook himself away. "No. That's all right. Shuichi would prefer I do it for him."

He wrapped his hand form firmly around the Styrofoam cup filled with ice-chips and said thanks the nurse, turning to leave. "Your welcome, Yuki-san..."

* * *

Shuichi lifted his half-lidded eyes and watch his lover enter the room and close it quietly behind him. "Got the ice-chips you wanted." He set them next to the bed. "Arigatou. You're being very nice, Yuki..." The man's eyes narrowed. "And that's bad?" "No, its jus that-" His statement was cut off by demanding lips being pressed to his, a tongue smoothing along the seams his willing mouth. He started to groan, grabbing a hold of the older man's black shirt. "Yu-AH!" His lover pulled away. "What?" Another sharp pain hit Shu-chan. "Shuichi?" "Yuki...Nurse." The novelist understood. He hit the help button above the sprite's bed. 

In a matter a moments, the nurse from the station came in. "Yes, Shindou-san."

"He's feeling sharp pains."

The nurse frowned. "It's a little bit too early." She sat down. "I'll check the contractions...."

Yuki leaned against the wall, watching as the nurse named Mariko timed his lover's contractions. He took a deep ragged breath. This was _really _starting to worry him.

"Well?"

"Shhh!"

He stayed quiet, tapping his foot restlessly, watching Shuichi over the woman's head. _You okay? He mouthed. _The boy shook his head. He was sweating profusely; from here Yuki could see that. The nurse rolled away and turned to face the man, "Almost. But not quite. He still has a while to go...." She got up. "Do page me again inc ase you sense any change." She then left.

Yuki walked over and sat on the edge of the foot of the bed. He started to massage his young lover's ankles. "It's a little late for that don't you think?" Shuichi asked, the pain passed. The blonde made a face. "And what EXACTLY do you want me to do about it?" "Absolutely nothing!" He turned his head. "Like always..."

The older man threaded his hand through his blonde hair, sighing heavily and hanging his head between his knees.

_This is going to be a long night. _

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stage 6: The Birthing Part II **

**A/N: ::smiles:: Yeah, I thought this was all gonna be one chapter too. But I decided it would take too long and off-throw the balance so I made it two parts. Hope you like it so far! You know what do to! Review onegai! **


	7. Stage 6 Cont: The Birthing Part II

**A/N: As you can see I didn't wait for review this time since technically part I & II are together. But thank you anyway for all the reviews for have given me anyhow, I REALLY appreciate them. This is not the last chapter. The last chapter will probably come either Sat. or Sun.

* * *

**

**Stage 6 Cont.**

**::SEVERAL Hours Later:: **

"AHHHHH!"

"Shuichi!" Yuki was at his side.

"Nurse....Yuki...."

He hit the button for the fifth time that night. "Pray this is it!"

"You have no idea..."

A moment later Nurse Mariko came rushing in with Doctor Aroiyo, Shuichi's physician.. "I think they're..." Shuichi wheezed. "Coming in more closely together!" He sat down pulling himself up close to his patient and began to check his vitals. He lifted his head up and nodded. "I think you're right, Shindou-san!" He sent the nurse into the hall, "Go fetch a gurney! We're going to wheel him into the delivery room!" "Is that..." Gasp. "Really necessary?" "It is if you want me to do the C-section with proper tools."

Shuichi blanched.

"Now's not the time to joke, Sensei." Yuki's voice was like ice.

Aroiyo-sensei turned to face the novelist. He nodded. "Of course. You are correct, Yuki-san."

"Get him to the delivery room, stat!" He repeated again, feeling the other man's gaze burning into him.

Several nurses came in, transferring his lover over onto the gurney. "Yuki?" The blonde lifted his gaze. "Hmm?" "You will be in the delivery room won't you?" "Sure, Shu-chan." "Promise..." He winced as another round of pain shot through him. "Yeah. Right after I make some calls, okay?" They started to wheel him down the hall, Yuki keeping pace. "It can't be that important..." "I just thought you might want Ryuichi, Hiro, and Tatsuha to know..." "Oh. Okay, Yuki!" He grasped his lover's hand. "I-I love you..."

"So you've told me."

He let go.

"I'll be there in a while."

* * *

The novelist found a pay phone on the ground floor near the cafeteria. He fished in his pocket for change and fed it to the device, deciding on who he should call first. One had to develop some sort of system.... Yuki finally decided to call his younger brother, Tatsuha. Tatsuha would tell Mika, Mika would inform Seguchi, and Seguchi would alert the members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. A sure-fire plan! **Ring, ring, ring! **He drummed his fingers against the wall. "Pick up, Tatsuha, damn you!" "Moushi, moushi! This is the Seguchi Residence..." Seguchi's voice came in loud and clear. "We're not here to..." "Moushi moushi!" "Tatsuha!" "Hi, Aniki!" "What're YOU doing up so late!?"

"I could ask the same of you, you pain! Where's Mika?"

"Asleep. Why?"

"And Seguchi?"

"Still at work I suppose... Like I said. Why?"

"Shuichi went into labor."

"WHAT!?"

He winced. "Shut up! Damn you're loud!"

"When?!"

Mika's voice came in loud and clear after this, "Tatsuha, why are you still up?"

"Shh, Mika..." He could faintly hear the phone being covered. "Shuichi went into labor. I'm on the phone with, Aniki."

"What!? Give me that!"

The phone was snatached away from a whining Tatsuha.

"What's this about, Eiri!?"

"Just what Tatsuha said."

"So the kid's in labor?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed. "I'll call Tohma...He'll get the word out."

"I thought it might work that way."

"Which hospital, Eiri?"

"Tokyo University Hospital."

"I'll be down there as quick as I can. Stay right there!" She hung up the phone.

Yuki lowered it from his ear, staring at the mouth piece. "Right. Where am I suppose to go?" He hung it up.

* * *

When he had finally gotten his scrubs on, he entered the labor and delivery room to find his Shu-chan wailing and screaming like a banshee from one of the seven hells. "You son of a-!" "Control yourself, Shindou-san!" a nursed hollered. "Like hell I will!" His poor face was contorted in pain.

Yuki smirked upon entering. This was nothing new; just Shuichi acting like his bitchy, irritating self. His young lover, however, saw this and his face contorted in rage. "Basssstard...." he hissed. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, EIRI UESUGI, I'M GONNA-!" The novelist blanched. "Please, Yuki-san. Come over here and calm him down. He doesn't seem to be responding to anyone here...." The man snorted. "Really. It seems all he wants to do is do me bodily injury. I'm afraid I probably won't be much help." Nurse Mariko had a pleading look.

"At least try...."

"Fine!"

* * *

"Shuichi's where?" Hiro asked, walking next to Suguru Fujisaki who kept muttering, "I just don't believe it."

"The hospital," K answered. "Or so I've heard from Tohma."

"Do you think anything's happened to Shindou-san?" Sakano-san asked worriedly.

"Probably not. I heard he just went into to labor..." It was said like that. Just went into labor. As if it was nothing!

"WHAT!?" the guitarist grabbed his manager's collar. "LABOR!?"

"Yes...Labor."

He pried the man's hands off him.

"And?"

"That's all I heard. I suspect we'll here the rest from Yuki-san's younger brother, Tatsuha. He spoke directly to the expectant father."

* * *

Ryuichi chewed on his nails. "Shu-chan's in the hospital!" He looked at Noriko Ukai with worried eyes. "To have his baby, Ryu... Nothing serious." The rock star didn't look reassured. "That's right, Ryuichi. I'm sure Shindou-san will we fine," intoned Tohma's calm voice. "Let's hope your right..." Mika's voice was sad. "Eiri will go to pieces if anything happens to him... I don't want to see Eiri hurt again." Her arms were wrapped around her body.

* * *

"AHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! SON OF A BITCH IT HURTS!" Shuichi almost sat up in the bed as he said this, screaming at the top of his lungs, squeezing Yuki's hand with all his might.

Yuki winced at Shuichi's iron grip.

He tried to extract his hand earlier, but no dice.

"Shindou-san!" Aroiyo-sensei snapped. "I cannot perform the C-section if you insist on screaming like that."

Shuichi looked at the scalpel.

"NOW WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS! I WANT ANESTHETICS!"

"And you shall have them."

Another round of pain tore through his small body. "Ahhhh!"

"Then I WANT PAINKILLERS!" He grabbed the doctor by the collar. "GIVE ME THE DAMN NEEDLE! I WANT IT AND I WANT IT **NOW**!" The pain ripping through his lower back and abdomen was too much to bear! Yuki took this opportunity to try to slink away, while Shuichi's focus was on his physician. Like a cobra he snapped his head to the other side, eyes wide, and teeth gritted! "AND JUST WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YUKI!"

The novelist stopped in his tracks as he was yanked back by the collar of his own shirt. "THE ANSWER: NO WHERE!" Pain ripped through his small body again. "DAMN YOU, YUKI! YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOUR DAMN GUTS!" "Oh, dear..." Nurse Mariko murmured. "I told you I wouldn't be of help...." He jerked away. "Give him the anesthetics!" the doctor hollered and soon after a gas mask was clamped over the violent singer's face.

When Aroiyo-sensei was sure the vocalist was out, he set to doing the procedure. Yuki by this time was out of the room, hoping for the best....

* * *

Yuki met the group near the cafeteria as they were about to start their ascent up to the maternity ward. "Eiri!" Mika rushed up and grabbed him arm. "Ho-how's Shindou?" The others looked on expectantly. "Fine as ever. Cursed me out before they put the gas mask on him." "So he's fine?" "Yes! Didn't I just get to through saying that?" "And you, Eiri-san," Tohma murmured. "Are you well?" He dragged a hand through his hair. "Tired, but I'll be fine." He looked towards the elevator. "Agitated, more than anything."

"Any complications?" K asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Good!" He slapped the novelist's back. "Then you have nothing to worry about!"

Yuki frowned. "I'm not so sure..."

"Eiri-san.."

He looked into his brother-in-law's eyes. "Please join me in having some coffee. It'll calm your nerves perhaps..."

The blonde shook his head.

* * *

Everyone was on edge in a different way; drinking coffee, twiddling their thumbs, humming song. Tohma spent most of his time on the phone, ordering stuff for the new child about to enter this world. It was six o'clock am. "We should have heard something!" Yuki growled his heart filling with dread.

Suddenly, he noticed someone. Nurse Mariko she was running down hall way. "Yuki-san!" He picked his head up. "The baby's here!" His eyes snapped open. _Why hadn't he been there to see her born! _"Come!' He cast a glance back at the small group. "Go ahead, Yuki-san!" Ryuichi murmured. "Go to Shu-chan and your baby!" He nodded and followed the nurse at a brisk pace.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it?"

She smiled, "Now, why would you want to ruin the surprise, Yuki-san? But she's very beautiful-Ooops!" She grinned deeper. "Guess I spilled the beans. Shindou-san probably wanted to tell you. He's very tired." The blonde nodded. "I can see the baby?" "But of course," Nurse Mariko threw him her best smile. "I'll take you to his room." "He's al ready back there?" "Oh, yes. The operation was over a while ago. He's been in here for awhile." Smile. "You can see the love in his eyes. He truly loves your child, Yuki-san..."

They finally came upon room 250. "Well," She pushed it open. "Go on in."

* * *

Shuichi was sleeping or appeared to be sleeping, for his head was propped up and turned to the baby, a smile on his face. When Yuki entered the room, he put a finger up to his lips with joy dancing in his amethyst eyes. "Shhh." The novelist could feel the happiness and pride radiating from his young lover. "She's sleeping." The older man carefully walked around the bed and peered into the basinet his daughter was sleeping in. "Isn't she beautiful, Yuki..." Shu-chan's breath was breathy.

Yuki looked at his daughter and reached hand out, fingers gently stroking her cheek. She looked to be a peaceful cherub, her chubby cheeks rosy, small lips, ears, and a nose. His heart hitched in his chest. She was clothed in the hospital baby gown, pink for girls, a matching cap to cover her bald head. He leaned down to look at the band on her tiny wrist: _baby girl, Uesugi_. The novelist was mesmerized. "Isn't she, Yuki?" Shuichi's hand joined his, their fingers entwining. He looked up, his golden eyes locked with the other's violet ones. "Yeah, she is. Just like her mommy." He grinned at this.

The bunny blushed, Kumogorou near the railing of his bed. Yuki picked up the stuffed bunny and placed it in his child's basinet. "I love you, Yuki...." The older man looked up, his eyes once more fixed on his young lover's. He didn't say anything at first. "Yuki?" He leaned down and placed a gentle coaxing kiss on Shuichi's soft lips. When he lifted his head, something changed in the novelist's eyes. It was if they had become softer...

"I love you too, brat..."

The boy was speechless. "Yuki...."

* * *

**Final Chapter: Post-Stage: Going Home**

**A/N: That's the end for Part II! Ta Da! Well, what did you think? Like it? If so, you know what to do! Review onegai! **


	8. Post Stage: Going Home

**A/N: Well, this is it! The FINAL chapter to "We're Having a Baby"! Thank you very much for joining me on this ride full of humor and joy! I hope you'll recommend me to any of your Gravitation fans.... **

**Thanks you: dendez-puppy-luv, MC-88, Alana-Star/SugarCat, spirtfox, mariklover12, Crazi 4 Grasper, goku-the-saru, tati, zafiro a carrillo, Little Fox Kit, and Show Boy.**

**

* * *

**

**Post-Stage**

Yuki pecked away at the keys in the moonlight, staring up at the big round glorious moon. A lot had happened to change Yuki's life in nine months. Nine months of joy and craziness that couldn't be undone. Yet, when he thought about it... He wouldn't want to. Not if it meant undoing his daughter's birth. That time had been special. That time...had brought his lover (his daughter's Okaa-chan) closer than they'd ever been. In fact, the novelist had finally admitted his love for Shuichi.

He nodded. Yes, nothing was wrong about his daughter's birth, but everything was right.

Yuki started to type again, but stopped.

_What was that? _He strained his ears to listen, recognizing the sound. His sweetness was crying. Wailing for what she perceived to be her mother. He sighed. "Shuichi!" he called out quietly. "Shuichi, the baby's crying!" No answer. Yuki sighed heavily. Damn it! He had a deadline and it was late as it was! He got up, "Shuichi! I know you can hear me!" He got closer to the bedroom. "The baby's crying. She needs you." He swung the door open quietly and took in the sight.

Shuichi Shindou lay sprawled on the bed spread-eagle in an over-sized tank top and expanding boxer shorts. He still had a bit of a belly and backside. The doctor said if the rock star exercised, he could start loosing the extra girth that had surrounded him during the pregnancy. Yuki snorted then sighed. "Guess I'll have to do it." The blonde traveled back to the study, his baby's cries coming in louder. He opened the nursery door. "What is it, baby girl?" Yuki murmured crossing over to the crib and looking into it lovingly upon his child.

He reached down carefully and picked the squalling infant up into his arms. "There now," He said sternly yet softly. "What's all this fuss?" He started to rock her as he walked out of the room. "Don't you know your tou-san's a famous novelist?" He knew she couldn't understand him. "How is he supposed to support you and okaa-chan if you keep crying like this?" He sighed with a smile to his lips. Yuki, truly, wasn't mad or irritated. Which was a first for him. I mean, really, how could you get mad at your own daughter!?

Yuki walked out into the moonlight drenched living room and rocked his child. Her crying soon subsided, settling into small gurgles. "You couldn't possibly be hungry..." He spoke quietly. "You all ready ate. Which means... You were lonely. You wanted some attention." Her tou-san scoffed lightly. "Don't all of us? You're not alone in that want, little one..." "I now know I _need _your okaa-chan. He makes me feel like living." "Do I?" a soft voice came from behind. The blonde pivoted in his spot, underneath the moonlight.

"Shuichi..."

"I couldn't hear the baby anymore..."

He walked over and reached up to touch her face. "She's asleep. You're very good with children, Yuki. One would never know though." _Not anyone's child, Yuki thought. My child. _"Isn't she a sweet thing?" "Mmm." "It's kinda cool how we could make something that beautiful." "Yeah, it is." He leaned against the glass door. "And she's all ours..." He stroked the baby's cheek. "Mmmm-hmmm." "Yuki?" "Hmm?" Shuichi reached up on tip-toe and placed his lips on his lover's, careful not to squish their baby. "You taste so good..." One hand snaked around his waist. "I love being with you..."

"Same here."

There seemed to be no love stronger than this one. Yes, their child had brought them closer together.

Shuichi rested his head on the left side of Yuki's chest. He sighed. "You smell good." "New aftershave..." "Mmmm. Wear it often, okay?" "All right." The pink-haired sprite reached up on tip-toe once more and peered at the child. "Beautfiul..."

He smiled lovingly: "My sweet Ichigo..."

Yuki smiled as well...._Ichigo_...He laughed quietly.

It meant....Strawberry.

FIN

* * *

**Okaa-chan: little mommy**

**Tou-san: father**

**A/N: That means I'm done. Tee hee. Well, do you get it? No? Okay, let me explain! Ichigo means strawberry, right? Right. Shuichi's favorite treat is Strawberry Pocky, right? Right. So.... Now do you get it? **

**A/N: Further more, thank you ever so much for enjoying this story and taking the time to read it! You reviews meant the world to me! Arigatou!**


End file.
